


Unstuck

by Seiya234



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, thanks tv tropes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one could have gotten that drawer unstuck," Moist said disbelievingly.</p><p>Adora smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceisAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/gifts).



After he had gotten up from the floor where he had taken a quick nap [1], he looked at Adora…Anoia…no Adora and plaintively asked, “Why me?”

Adora laughed and leaned in to kiss him, hard, long.

When she was done, she said, “I am the goddess of lost causes. And you, Moist von Lipwig, are the biggest lost cause of all.”

——-

[1] Moist did not have much dignity but the little he did have would not let him admit that he passed out after his wife had proven to him her goddesshood by lighting her cigarette with a flame from her finger and getting the drawer that had been stuck for two months unstuck.

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "There's this fantastic disc theory on TvTropes that Adora's actually Anoia in disguise and I feel like our fandom needs fic of Moist discovering his wife's an actual goddess."


End file.
